1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spray devices and in particular to spray devices for use in providing deodorizing sprays in refuse compactors and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To provide improved efficiency in the handling of refuse and the like, improved refuse compactors have recently been developed wherein refuse is collected in a drawer-type receptacle and compacted therein. Such compaction of the refuse permits a large quantity of refuse to be accomulated for facilitated handling and disposal.
It has been found, however, desirable to provide some deodorizing means because of the increased duration of storage of the refuse prior to the necessary thereof. Thus, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,619 of Michael J. Bottas et al which patent is owned by the assignee hereof a refuse storage apparatus is provided with means for spraying the refuse when the drawer is returned to the storage position. The spraying mechanism may include a cam means on the drawer for operating an arm associated with the spraying mechanism.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,862 of Michael J. Bottas et al which patent is also owned by the assignee hereof, an improved form of refuse compactor spray device is shown wherein the spray device is arranged to provide a measured amount of spray irrespective of the rate of movement of the drawer. Additionally, the drawer camming means may be arranged to provide a plurality of sprays depending on the amount of movement of the drawer.
Frank E. Miller et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,694, owned by the assignee hereof, disclose an improved refuse compactor spray means wherein the mounting elements are arranged in a coordinated relationship, providing improved accuracy in the mounting arrangement while yet comprising a low cost, simple construction.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,952, of William Roy McDonald et al, which patent is also owned by the assignee hereof, a refuse compactor is provided with a selective spray device which is manually operable for selecting a desired mode of operation. The control mechanism may be biased to an arrangement wherein the spray means is automatically operated and the selector mechanism may be disposed to prevent treatment of the refuse irrespective of movement of the receptacle. A manual mode of operation is provided wherein manipulation of the control mechanism provides a spray onto the refuse. The control comprises a rotary mechanism is operated by rotation of a control knob extending forwardly through a front panel of the compactor.
George J. Manheimer, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,989,214, shows an automatic aerosol dispensing device which is operated by the closing of a door for spraying insecticides, mothproofing ingredients, or deodorizers from an aerosol cartridge provided with a metering nozzle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,942 of Leonard J. Martiniak et al, a manually operable device is provided for controlling a spray valve of a deodorant or disinfectant aerosol container.
Jerome F. Stratman et al, in U.S. Pat. 3,821,927, show a refuse compactor control system wherein the spray is effected by a manually operated solenoid actuator for causing the spray to be discharged into the receptacle while in its inner storage and compacting position.